I Love You Just The Way You Are
by Mr. Creativity
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette are dating... crazy right! but things are going pretty well for the two of them until a girl at school who likes Alvin tries to separate them. She makes Jeanette believe she isn't good enough for him and that he will leave her. Jeanette fears this and changes everything about herself to try and impress him. What will happen? lets find out! (CGI).
1. Chapter 1

**For those who are wondering the characters are based off of the live action versions of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of the other characters. I own the OC's though.**

Ch.1:

It had been a year since since the events of the school music competition had happened and everything was back to normal for our six furry friends; Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor or as normal as it can get. The only difference between then and now is that over the past year the chipmunks had gotten enough courage to ask out the chipettes, but the matches were not as everyone had pictured.

Theodore was with Brittany, Simon was with Eleanor and Alvin was with Jeanette. Well you all know the saying, 'opposites attract' and things have definitely changed for everyone and they all have their ups and downs together, but there are two in particular that are going to have one heck of a ride in their relationship. Let's see how it works out.

* * *

 _Present time:  
_

 _6:30 a.m, the boys room;_  
A very loud beeping noise filled the chipmunks room and above all that noise you could hear the boys groan from the fact that they have to get up so early just to get ready for school.

"I hate it when we have to get up so early every morning." Alvin said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You think you would have gotten used to it by now Alvin." Simon, Alvin's younger brother said as he turned their alarm clock off. Theodore yawned and stretched his arms out as he got out of bed. The boys then started to get their regular clothes on; which only consisted of a green sweater for Theodore, a blue sweater for Simon and a red sweater with a capital yellow A on it for Alvin.

The next thing that the boys hear is Dave calling out "Boys, girls it's time to get up and get your breakfast before school."

"Well you heard him guys time to get up and get some breakfast." Simon said, while Alvin just sighed in irritation and Theodore was already running out the bedroom door and into the kitchen getting his breakfast.

* * *

 _The girls room a few minutes earlier;_

The girls awoke annoyed by the loud sounds of their alarm clock going off. Brittany slammed her paw on the clocks button to silence it, "Why oh why do we have to get up so early every morning?" Brittany asked as she whined.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we have to be ready to go to school." Eleanor sarcastically told her eldest sister.

Brittany glared at her youngest sister, "Don't get all smart with me Ellie." Eleanor just laughed it off while Brittany kept glaring at her. Jeanette had gotten used to her sisters petty morning squabbles and knew it was best for her to stay out of it. The next thing she heard was Dave calling for them all to get up and get some breakfast.

"Well you two we should probably get ready and grab some breakfast" Jeanette told her sisters as she put her violet shirt and dark blue skirt on and she put her brown hair in a loose bun and headed out the bedroom door. Both her sisters got dressed and joined her not long after she left. Brittany walked out of the bedroom wearing a light pink shirt, a pink leather jacket, a black necktie, a dark pink skirt and she had her auburn hair in a ponytail. Eleanor walked out wearing a teal shirt, a green skirt and she had her blonde hair in twin pigtails. As soon as they caught up with Jeanette they all head straight for the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

 _In the kitchen;_

Everybody walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table and got a strong whiff of eggs, bacon and hash browns. Theodore's mouth was watering at the sight of all the food on his plate while the others just laughed at the sight.

"Good morning everyone, did you all have a good sleep last night?" Dave asked the young chipmunks. "Yes." they all responded in unison. Dave just smiled, while the chipmunks silently ate their food.

The silence was broken immediately by Jeanette. "So Alvin are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes we are beautiful." Alvin answered and smiled at her. Jeanette just giggled at him, boy he had a way to make her laugh all the time.

"What do you mean, what's happening tonight?" Theodore curiously asked.

"Well it's our one year anniversary so I decided to take Jeanette out to a lovely dinner, then a romantic stroll through Grand Park." Alvin said with joy. For most preparing a anniversary takes a fair amount of time and dedication, but for Alvin it was easy because Jeanette was so easy to read that you could swear she was book. "Oh, this will be the best anniversary ever!" Jeanette shouted with excitement. Brittany just rolled her eyes but she was silently laughing at her little sisters excitement.

' **Oh how I wish Theo was that romantic.'** She thought to herself. Theodore was quite romantic in his own way but not as much to the degree his brothers are.

"Aww… Alvin that's so sweet" Eleanor said as she daydreamed Simon doing something like that for her one day. Simon looked uneasy as he looked at his girlfriend lost in her own thoughts. ' **Oh boy, now Ellie is going to expect something like that from me soon.'** Simon thought to himself. Everyone just laughed at how Simon looked, because they all knew what Eleanor was thinking and that Simon would have fun trying to set up a romantic rendezvous for him and Ellie.

Dave hated to have to break up their conversation but they did have a schedule to keep. "Alright guys that's enough, finish your breakfast so we can get you to school on time." Dave told them all with a smile. He was happy that the chipmunks and the chipettes had gotten so much closer over the past few months. He was surprised with the fact that total opposites had ended up together but in a way it all worked because each one of them learned from the other. Dave got everybody in the car and drove off to West Eastman High School. But what nobody knew was that today would have quite an impact on the relationship of one of the young couples.

* * *

 _ **There's chapter 1 hope you liked it. I'll be updating this story soon, till then maybe my viewers could give me advice on how to make the story better and give me some ideas for later chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2:

The car ride was silent all the way to the school. During the ride Alvin would sneak a quick glance or two at Jeanette without her noticing. ' **Boy she looks so beautiful today'** Alvin thought to himself but didn't realize that he was staring at her with a dreamy look on his face. Jeanette turned her head to the right having the suspicion that someone was watching her, and she was right. When she turned around she found her boyfriend staring at her with a goofy look on his face.

"Alvin? Are you okay? You, have a strange look on your face." Jeanette asked with curiosity.

"Hm? Oh yeah, no I'm fine. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable it's just that you look as beautiful as ever." He replied putting another smile on his face.

"Oh!" Jeanette blushed not expecting him to say that. "Thank you; you look quite handsome yourself." She replied back shyly. She still wasn't used to someone being this caring of her. Of course her sisters always cared for her but this was different and she loved it.

"Okay you two we get it you both like how nice the other looks. Now can we move on?" Brittany asked in a rude tone.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Britt just leave them alone. Let them have their fun, it's their day after all." Eleanor replied hoping she would get through to her sister.

"Fine, whatever." Brittany sighed in frustration.

"Boy this is going to be a long day." Eleanor sighed.

The rest of the of the car ride was silent until they arrived at the school. "Okay everyone, have a great day at school and I'll see you all at the end of the day." Dave told them all. "Okay see ya later Dave." They all said in unison. They all exited the car and started to head into the school.

* * *

 _Alvin's POV;_

As we walked through the halls of West Eastman, we could see all the other students rushing to get to their classes on time. A lot of things have changed over the past few months, for instance many more chipmunks have come out the forest and started their own lives here in the city. Most of them with many talents of their own. Some sing, some dance, some even play sports.

Yep, things have definitely changed and I think for the better. But beings as life doesn't always work out the way we want it to there's going to be a few problems.

Like now for instance, because Ryan and his friends are walking towards us looking as smug as they usually do.

"Five bucks says that they're going to complain about all the chipmunks that are starting to come to the school, again." I said.

"Your on." Simon replied.

Just as we sealed the deal, Ryan and his crew had walked up but what happened next was very unexpected to all of us.

"Hey. what's up short stacks?" Ryan asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked and Jeanette elbowed me because I sounded kind of rude.

"Well I'm having a party tonight to kick off the weekend and I thought I would invite you all over. You know just in case none of you have any plans later." Ryan said with a welcoming smile.

"What's the catch?" Eleanor asked with curiosity.

"Well I know I haven't exactly been a nice guy to you all and I thought maybe we could start over and become friends. I thought inviting you all to the party would be a good idea."

"Not interested." Jeanette elbowed me again but harder than before and it really hurt this time.

"What Alvin means to say is; thank you very much for the offer Ryan but he and I can't make it tonight because we have special plans, but the others might be able to." Jeanette told him with much sincerity.

"Yeah we don't have anything to do later so we would be honored to come over." Simon said.

"Cool, that's great I'll see you all later then. But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you two have planned later?" Ryan asked curiously.

"It's our anniversary today so we want to have a romantic evening together." Jeanette said holding onto my arm and cuddling up close to me with a cute smile.

"Alright then well you two have fun and i'll see the rest of you guys later. C'mon guys let get to class before we're late." Ryan said as he and the others headed off for class.

"Speaking of which we should be getting ready for class as well." Simon said.

"Yep, let's get going before we're late." I replied.

"Oh and Alvin, you owe me five bucks." Simon said while he smirked.

"Darn it." I sighed. We then all headed off to our lockers to get our books.

* * *

 _Nobodies POV;  
_

As the chipmunks and the chipettes all went off to their lockers, but what they didn't notice was that there someone not to far away from where they were standing, watching them. This someone was a young female chipmunk named Edin. She had light brown hair that she always had in a ponytail, pretty green eyes, and always wore a white and red striped shirt with a jean skirt. She had shown up in town only a month ago and was adopted by a family called the Henderson's. She had joined the school not long after she arrived in town and became the head cheerleader on the cheer squad due to her great agility and dancing skills.

During this time she had developed a crush on Alvin, and it would probably work out to if he wasn't with Jeannette.

She scowled at the very thought of someone as cool and talented as him ever wanting to be with some shy nerd. ' **What is it that he sees in her. She's not popular at all and the only true kind of talent she has is being smart and sort of being able to sing. Me, I've become one of the most popular girls in school, and I'm the captain of the cheer squad. You think he would have more sense to date a girl closer to his standards.'**

While Edin was in her deep thoughts her best friend Betty was trying to get her attention. Betty was a dark haired chipmunk with teal eyes and always wore a white shirt, a light blue jacket and dark blue skirt. She stood there for two minutes trying to get her attention and then she just pinched her on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Edin asked crossed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes and nothing was happening. I was just trying to let you know that class is about to start and if we don't get going we'll be late." Betty explained herself.

"Oh." She sighed, "Sorry I just got distracted again." She apologized.

"It's all good, let's just get going before we're late." Betty replied. As they were walking down the hall to their first class they saw Alvin and the others heading into mathematics. Edin sighed and had a dreamy look on her face as she watched Alvin go through the door. Betty just rolled her eyes.

"Edin you really need to get over him. He's not going to date you, he's already dating Jeanette." Betty told her.

Edin just scowled, "Yeah don't remind me. But there might be a way for me to change that." An evil grin appeared on her face.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end well for anyone." Betty replied worriedly as she and her friend headed to their first class of the day, Language Arts. During that class Edin wouldn't be focused on her studies but on her plan to separate Alvin and Jeanette.

* * *

 _ **Well there yo have it, chapter 2 of this story. Sorry it took so long to upload I needed some inspiration to finish this chapter along with how the others will. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. The next chapter should be ready soon, I hope.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:

It had felt like an eternity but the bell had finally rang for lunch and everybody was rushing out of their classrooms trying to get to the cafeteria for the best seats and to be first to get the fresh food waiting there for them. Alvin and the others were the last to leave the room and started to head off towards the cafeteria.

"Boy that was boring, I thought that class would never end." Alvin said exhausted.

"I don't know what your talking about Alvin. All you did was sleep through everything, again." Simon said annoyed by his brother. No matter what he always seems to find a reason to complain.

Alvin just shrugged and said "True but still, whether your sleeping or awake science class is boring."

"Alvin sometimes I wonder why you even come to school anymore, you barely even pay attention to anything around you." Simon replied.

"That's not true." He said defensively.

"But it is true, I would like you to name one thing that you pay attention to." Brittany said in smug tone.

"I Pay attention to my girlfriend, aka your dear sister Jeanette." Alvin replied cleverly. After his remark he could see said chipette blushing in the corner of his eye.

"You know that's not what I meant Alvin, I was talking about school related things."

Alvin just shrugged, he didn't really care about what she meant he just wanted to get to the cafeteria before all the good food was gone.

"You are so annoying sometimes, you know that?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Alvin childishly replied. Jeanette just rolled her eyes. ' **Here we go again. When don't these two argue with one another.'** She wondered.

"Why do you always have to act like a child?" Brittany continued to argue.

"Would you two just stop arguing. Sheesh, it's getting old!" Theodore shouted.

"He's right you two, you need to learn to get along." Jeanette replied, and in truth she agreed because all the two of them ever do is argue with one another.

The two them just shrugged it off and continued to walk to the cafeteria. The others followed suit and caught up with Alvin and Brittany. ' **Honestly with the way those two act you could swear they were an old married couple'** Jeanette thought to herself as she walked.

* * *

They all walked into the cafeteria, grabbed some food and took their seats at their signature table. They all were having a good laugh, Alvin was making goofy faces and Theodore was using his food to make him look like different animals. It just got everybody laughing their pants off (metaphorically speaking).

But not far from their table there were two chipettes eating their lunches. One was chatting up a storm but the other was deep in thought.

"Edin, are you even listening?" Betty questioned her best friend. "Hm?" Edin turned to her when she heard her name.

"Sorry were you saying something?'" She asked.

"Yes I was, I asking you if you wanted to go to the mall after school today." Betty was really getting concerned about Edin. She had been acting like this since this morning.

Edin didn't really bother listening to anything that was going on for most of the day because she was busy trying to figure out how to split up Alvin and jeanette. But after hearing Betty call her name and the amount of concern in her friends voice she knew she had to pay attention and give her an answer.

"Of course, I think it would be fun. Plus it gives me more time to think." She answered back.

Afraid of the answer to her next question she asked it hesitantly. "And just what is it that you need more time to think over?"

"Well isn't obvious? My plan to get Alvin into my arms and out of Jeanette's." She said dreamily and hugging herself. Now Betty was very concerned, this just wasn't healthy for her. She needed to wake up and smell the roses.

"Edin, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but you have to stop doing this. Obsessing over Alvin and trying to ruin a good thing he has with a girl he really likes just isn't right." She told Edin hoping to get through to her.

"What is it about Jeanette that has Alvin so hooked?' Edin asked ignoring Betty entirely.

Betty sighed with defeat, "I don't know." she said as she leaned on her elbow. "She's nice, smart, and she's not full of herself."

"Wait what?" Edin asked.

"Well Jeanette doesn't go all out when it comes to her looks because she knows Alvin likes her just the way she is. Besides he's not that all into girls who think so highly of themselves. He's rejected so many girls who act li…." Edin stops her as she's finishing her sentence.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Edin asked with curiosity.

"All I was saying was that Jeanette isn't…." Edin interrupted her again.

"No, no, no! About how Alvin doesn't like girls who think so much about themselves."

"Well, he isn't into girls like that. Mainly because they focus more on themselves and how their going to impress guys rather than focusing on the actual relationship." Betty finally got to finish, but then got a very uneasy feeling when she saw Edin give an evil grin. She knew then that she had just given her an idea. ' **Oh boy, what have I done'** she wondered.

"That's it, if I can get Jeanette to focus more on herself rather than her and Alvin's relationship then he'll leave her and walk into my waiting arms." Edin said as she got lost in her thoughts.

"You can't actually be serious. Are you really going to go through with th…." Betty was once again interrupted but this time it was by the bell.

"Oh, I got science class. See you after school!" Edin shouted as she ran off to her next class in a hurry.

Betty shook her head and said, "This is so not going to end well for anyone." She then went off to her next class and tried to forget the whole conversation she had with Edin.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by quite smoothly and before anyone knew it, it was the end of the day. Everyone started to walk out of their classes and to go get their things from their lockers and head on home. Alvin and the others had grabbed their things and were heading out the front doors to meet up with Dave when….

"Oh no, I forgot my Social Studies notes in my locker! I need them to help me study for this big test on Monday." Jeanette said with sudden realization.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll tell Dave that you'll be right out. You go grab your notes." Alvin told her.

"Thanks I won't be long!" She replied back as she ran to her locker. Unfortunately for them, a certain brown haired chipette was just leaving class and heard everything. She smiled wickedly, ' **Jeanette forgot something in her locker and she's alone to top it off. This is the perfect time to…'**

"wait oh no I forgot, I'm supposed to meet Betty so we can go to the mall. But this is to good an opportunity to pass up. I can just tell her that I needed to finish up some work in class, that's it! Get ready Jeanette because your life's about to get a whole lot harder." Edin walked off, following Jeanette to her locker where her sadistic plan would begin to unfold.

* * *

C _ **hapter 3, is now complete. It took a little longer to write than I thought, but I hope you all like it and please review. Chapter 4, COMING SOON!**_


End file.
